1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and an image display method and, more particularly, to a display device and an image display method capable of displaying an image with a fixed size in different screen resolutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far various display devices (e.g. computer screen, television, monitor, etc.) have anon screen display (OSD) function. In general, the OSD may render images corresponding to various parameters (e.g. brightness, contrast, color, volume, etc.) for a user to adjust on the screen. Furthermore, a display device may have a lot of screen resolutions (e.g. 800*600, 1024*768, 1600*900, etc.) for the user to adjust. To prevent an OSD image from enlarging, reducing and/or shifting due to different screen resolutions, some prior arts install a scaler in the display device, so as to display the OSD image with a fixed size at a fixed position in the display device. However, the scaler added to the display device will increase the manufacturing cost of the display device.